


Adieu

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Contact (Video Game)
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Hundred Percent Self-Indulgent, PTSD, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from the player, to the hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adieu

**Author's Note:**

> The end of Contact did not sit well with me, so I wrote a little extra.
> 
> (Yeah, okay, maybe this is a little dramatic. But it's from the heart.)

He flopped into bed, weary to the bone. His mother had fussed and nagged but was ultimately relieved to see him safe and sound. She didn’t comment on his collection of scars, and he was pathetically grateful for that.

 

He’d turned Mint - Mute? - down. Maybe she had meant well. But he was so damn tired of being used. He was just… so…. tired…

 

He must have dozed, because he remembered jolting awake. It took him a moment to muddle out what he’d heard - a pencil, falling off his desk.

 

He was wondering if he’d ever stop being twitchy, ready to jump into battle at a moment’s notice, when he felt _that_ sensation again.

 

They were back.

 

He leapt to his feet, joints protesting even as adrenaline flared through his body. “God _dammit_ ,” he growled, glaring up at the ceiling. He couldn’t see the ‘camera’ anymore, but he remembered where it had been. “Just leave me alone! I’m not fighting for you, or, or anyone!”

 

A sheet of paper shuddered out of its stack, and the pencil wobbled as if a weak, invisible hand tried and failed to grasp it. Slowly, suspiciously, he picked the writing utensil up and placed it back on the desk, next to the page.

 

His suspicions were confirmed as the pencil righted itself and began to skitter across the paper. Haphazardly at first, and then with growing confidence, lines began to form.

 

_I’m sorry._

 

He stared.

 

_I thoughtlessly put you in a lot of danger. I believed what the Professor said, but that’s no excuse. I didn’t think about you._

 

He sat heavily on the desk chair, still reading.

 

_I treated you like a character in a game - really, that’s how it was presented to me. But that was wrong, and I’m sorry._

_Don’t worry, I’m not going to stick around. I’ll leave you alone. You can go back to your normal life… well, I hope you can._

_I never even asked your name. The Professor just told me to pick something that sounded right, and I never thought to question him. Hell, I don’t know his name either. Just Mochi’s._

_Sorry. What I’m trying to say is, I should properly introduce myself._

_My name is_

He stared at the paper for a long moment, trying to guess how to pronounce the strange moniker. Then the pencil began to move again.

 

_What’s yours?_

 

The Professor hadn’t asked either… he hadn’t thought about it at the time, but what **had** the man been calling him? He couldn’t remember. But his own name, now, **that** he could recall.

 

His lips had barely moved before the pencil resumed its action.

 

_That’s nice!_

 

_I’m sorry it took me so long to ask. I’m sorry it took me so long to treat you like a person. And I’m sorry that you got hurt because of me._

 

_The Professor apologized to me, but I doubt he contacted you, so from the both of us:_

 

_Thank you. I’m sorry. And goodbye._

  
The boy held the letter long after the presence had vanished. And when he finally toppled back into bed, cheeks wet and eyes red, the pages were pressed to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I could make jokes about how this is just You, the player, being controlled by me, the writer, but I actually cried at the end of the game and I don't feel like going there right now.
> 
> On tumblr: http://elkian.tumblr.com/post/89770125941/adieu-a-contact-fic


End file.
